Beverages may be manually dispensed from a valve by moving a handle portion of the valve. For example, post-mix valves deliver a first and second fluid, typically soda water and a concentrate, such as a syrup, to a dispensing valve nozzle when actuated by a manual handle. A manual handle physically moves elements, which in turn open channels, allowing each of the two liquids to mix, for example, to mix within the nozzle on the valve body.
Some typical handles engage valve bodies in a vertically upstanding manner and the removed end of the handle may be grasped and pivoted about the near end, which pivot action lifts or otherwise moves a pair of members, the first and second members engaging the at least two fluid channels for mixing a first and second fluid to create a tasty beverage.